


Инспектор манежа в синем смокинге и девушка с сильными пальцами ног

by Bathilda



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: AU, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda





	Инспектор манежа в синем смокинге и девушка с сильными пальцами ног

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Ringmaster in a Blue Tux, and the Girl with Really Strong Toes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/4534) by humansrsuperior. 



Название:   Инспектор манежа в синем смокинге и девушка с сильными пальцами ног / The Ringmaster in a Blue Tux, and the Girl with Really Strong Toes

Ссылка на оригинал:  http://humansrsuperior.livejournal.com/127573.html#cutid1

Автор:  humansrsuperior (<http://humansrsuperior.livejournal.com/>

Переводчик:  Bathilda

Бета:  увы, нет. Все ошибки мои, и мне за них очень стыдно

Пейринг, персонажи:  Десятый/Роуз, Джек, Донна и другие

Рейтинг:  G

Жанр:  огромное AU, флафф, юмор, романтика

Разрешение на перевод:  получено

От переводчика:  не размещать на других ресурсах без разрешения переводчика

 

 **Инспектор манежа[ **[1]**](http://archiveofourown.org/javascripts/tiny_mce/plugins/paste/pasteword.htm?1311332126#_ftn1) в синем смокинге и девушка с сильными пальцами ног**

В тот день, когда Роуз Тайлер присоединилась к труппе странствующих циркачей, первым, кто ее приветствовал, был слон. Его голову украшала голубая шапочка с золотыми кисточками, а сам он был довольно маленьким для слона. Радостно хлопая ушами, он подтрусил к Роуз, словно только и ждал ее появления. Когда он к ней приблизился, то его уши с огрубевшей кожей задели плечи Роуз, а хобот обернулся вокруг ее руки, выпрашивая что-нибудь вкусненькое.

– Ну привет, – рассмеялась Роуз. – Приятно познакомиться.

Слон с энтузиазмом проводил ее в весьма небольшой на первый взгляд шатер, странно освещенный изнутри – насыщенный бирюзовый свет смешивался с золотым, отбрасывая на пол диковинные тени и яркие, необычного оттенка, огни. Некоторое время Роуз, застывшая возле зрительских мест, не двигалась с места, затаив дыхание любуясь открывшейся ей картиной, которая не была похожа ни на один виденный ей передвижной цирк – а работала она во многих. Главный манеж был огромен, его окаймляли зажженные голубые лампы и деревянный барьер, украшенный замысловатым кольцеобразным узором. Места для зрителей, в отличие от других цирков, представляли собой не длинные скамьи или же унылые деревянные стулья, а ряды роскошных театральных кресел: мягких, алого цвета, с дубовым каркасом, испещренным витиеватым орнаментом. А купол, похожий на звездное ночное небо, был таким высоким, что у Роуз даже заболела шея, пока она его рассматривала.

Слон нетерпеливо дернул девушку за руку, возвращая в реальность. На манеже репетировала группа циркачей различных амплуа, и большая их часть обернулась в сторону Роуз. Она судорожно сглотнула: она терпеть не могла, когда на нее так глазеют. Вливаться в уже сплоченный коллектив всегда трудно.

Но один из циркачей, подошедший к ней, приветливо улыбнулся и сказал тепло, глядя на нее добрыми глазами:

– Привет! Ты, должно быть, новенькая.

– Надеюсь, что да, – улыбнулась в ответ Роуз, нервно приподнялась на мыски и слегка на них покачалась.

Мужчина был красив – темноволосый, с пронзительными голубыми глазами, атлетически сложенный, и по его жилету и свободным штанам Роуз догадалась, что он метатель ножей.

– Джек Харкнесс, – представился он, протянув ей руку. Роуз пожала ее и, в свою очередь назвала себя:

– Роуз Тайлер.

Грациозно поклонившись, Джек поднес ее руку к своим губам и поцеловал ее пальцы. Роуз вспыхнула и понадеялась, что под бирюзово-золотым светом это было незаметно.

– О, не сомневаюсь, тебя примут, – усмехнулся Джек и подмигнул ей.

– Ага, ручаюсь, ты говоришь это всем девушкам, – поддразнила его Роуз, которая немедленно почувствовала себя непринужденно в обществе Джека.

– Неа, – пожал плечами метатель ножей и показал на слона, стоявшего рядом я Роуз. – Алонзо тебя одобрил, а это дорого стоит.

– Да? – Роуз взглянула на животное и скептически нахмурилась. – Это еще почему?

– Алонзо никто не нравится, – объяснил Джек. – Ну, кроме инспектора манежа, конечно. Алонзо – его ручной слон.

Разумеется, Роуз знала, что подружиться с животными цирка было также важно, как и найти общий язык с труппой, поскольку звери были такой же неотъемлемой частью цирковой семьи, как и сами актеры. Но все же она посмеялась над словами Джека и не приняла его заявление всерьез.

* * *

Однако когда она зашла в кабинет инспектора манежа, являющийся каким-то непостижимым образом частью шапито (Алонзо упрямо последовал за ней), Роуз немедленно поняла, что Джек не шутил.

В центре комнаты располагался огромный шикарный стол, сделанный из красного дерева. Его ножки покрывал тот же концентрический узор, который украшал барьер манежа. На поверхности стола не было свободного места: столешница скрывалась под толстым слоем бумаг, разбросанных по ней, и различного хлама, такого как наполовину разобранная музыкальная шкатулка, несколько бирюзовых лампочек, моток проволоки, галстук в полоску, сломанные карманные часы с почти стершемся циферблатом, банан, стопка книг с надорванными корешками, полупустая чашка чая и пара изношенных и очень грязных бордовых кроссовок.

Кроссовки были надеты на ноги тощего мужчины, который сидел, откинувшись на спинку стоявшего на задних ножках стула. Казалось, он не заметил ни Роуз, ни своего любимца, замершего возле девушки. На коленях инспектора манежа удобно устроилась банка джема, в которую он время от времени запускал одну руку и слизывал с пальцев лакомство. Второй рукой мужчина вертел снежный шар.

Роуз решила, что для инспектора манежа он выглядит чересчур молодо.

Несколько минут она стояла у двери, сомневаясь в том, как ей поступить – мужчина был полностью погружен в свои мысли, а Алонзо ничем ей не помогал, только подталкивал хоботом вперед. Наконец Роуз переступила с ноги на ногу и, вежливо кашлянув, сказала:

– Кхм, прошу прощения?

Как она и рассчитывала, это привлекло внимание инспектора манежа. Он резко поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на нее, забыв при этом вынуть изо рта два пальца, с которых он увлеченно слизывал джем. При виде Роуз он высоко поднял брови и на секунду потерял равновесие, из-за чего стул с грохотом опустился на все четыре ножки.

– О, извините, – мужчина широко улыбнулся, и улыбка эта осветила его лицо и зажгла веселые огоньки в глазах.

Он быстро убрал ноги со стола, свалив на пол какие-то бумаги и банан, и предпочел их проигнорировать.

– Извините, вы кто? – спросил он, опершись на локти. Он так недоуменно разглядывал Роуз, будто бы она была величайшей загадкой Вселенной.

Роуз тут же смешалась под его пристальным взглядом, который, казалось, был намного старше своего хозяина, и, запинаясь, ответила:

– Я… Я Роуз. Роуз Тайлер. Я пришла на собеседование.

– А, да, конечно. Извините. Я бы пожал вам руку, но моя вся в клубничном джеме, – извиняющимся тоном сказал инспектор манежа и вытер пальцы о брюки. – Я… и у меня нет для вас кресла. Прошу прощения. – Он дернул себя за ухо, неодобрительно огляделся по сторонам и произнес тихо и задумчиво, словно разговаривая сам с собой: – Еще один стул не помешал бы. Возможно, стоит этим заняться. Понятия не имею, почему у меня его нет. Это даже немного грубо, не иметь стула для посетителей.

Немало позабавленная его монологом Роуз прикусила губу, чтобы удержаться от усмешки. Никогда еще она не встречалась с такими инспекторами манежа.

– Ничего, все в порядке, я не против постоять.

Но мужчина уже отвлекся на Алонзо, который щекотал шею Роуз кончиком хобота.

– Вижу, вы нашли себя провожатого, – выгнул бровь инспектор манежа.

Роуз немного смутилась и зарделась.

– Да, он просто… всюду за мной следует.

Мужчина перевел теплый взгляд со слона на Роуз и, пока он изучающе разглядывал девушку, на его губах играла полуулыбка. А затем он вдруг стремительно вскочил на ноги и объявил:

– Вы приняты. Добро пожаловать в труппу, Роуз Тайлер.

Роуз в изумлении уставилась на инспектора манежа.

– Я… Я принята? Что, правда? – недоверчиво спросила она. – Но разве вам не надо задать мне какие-нибудь вопросы? Или проверить,  на что я способна? – Роуз слышала, что попасть в этот передвижной цирк крайне сложно, они брали на работу только самых лучших.

– В этом не необходимости, – отмахнулся инспектор манежа и довольно усмехнулся – Вы понравились Алонзо, и для меня этого достаточно.

Роуз не была уверена, как ей к этому относиться: чувствовать ли себя польщенной или же оскорбленной тем, что ее талант оказался ничем по сравнению с симпатией слона Алонзо. Роуз внимательно посмотрела на мужчину, затем на слона, затем опять на мужчину, который, засунув руки глубоко в карманы, покачивался с пятки на мысок и улыбался ей.

– Но…

– Алонзо не нравятся все подряд, Роуз Тайлер. Вы должны гордиться, Алонзо сделал вам комплимент!

– Я… – Алонзо хлопнул ее ухом по спине, ткнул хоботом в ногу, и Роуз удивленно засмеялась. – Спасибо. Наверное.

Обрадованный инспектора манежа  просиял.

– Великолепно! Вопросы?

– Да. – Роуз оглядела мужчину с ног до головы – высокий, худющий, в мятом синем смокинге, с криво повязанным галстуком и растрепанными волосами. – Как мне к вам обращаться?

– А, я Доктор.

Роуз состроила гримаску, сочтя это имя довольно глупым псевдонимом.

– Это должно звучать впечатляюще? – поинтересовалась она и тут же обругала себя за это. Не слишком умно подначивать своего босса, который без колебаний взял тебя на работу.

Но он лишь ухмыльнулся и сказал:

– Что-то вроде того.

* * *

Еще нигде Роуз не чувствовала себя так уютно, совсем как дома, как в труппе синего шапито. Как правило, у нее уходили месяцы, чтобы сработаться с новым коллективом, завоевать их доверие, стать среди них своей. Здесь же ее приняли с распростертыми объятиями и относились к ней так, будто бы она уже много лет путешествовала с ними. Роуз так быстро освоилась на новом месте, что это ее даже немного пугало, она чувствовала себя так, словно вся ее жизнь вела к этому моменту, в этот синий шатер, к этим людям. Что этот цирк – именно тот, где ей суждено находиться судьбой.

Джек взял ее за руку и показал, где он хранит свои ножи, рассказал о своих самых удачных представлениях и о тех, которые он провалил. С клоуном по имени Микки – к его огромному огорчению, все называли его Рикки – Роуз мгновенно подружилось. Ей казалось, что они знакомы с детства, и он всегда составлял ей компанию за обедом. Каждый день Микки дарил ей по цветку, который краснеющая Роуз смущенно принимала. Джек немилосердно дразнил за это бедного клоуна, и их постоянные препирательства не переставали смешить Роуз.

Укрощением львов занималась Марта. Она была хорошим и доброжелательным человеком с проницательными глазами и доброй улыбкой, но та аура опасности и большого опыта, которая всегда присутствовала вокруг нее, заставляла всех держаться от нее на некотором расстоянии. Роуз часто думала о том, через что пришлось пройти укротительнице, сколько всего она видела и сколько людей пострадали на ее глазах. И сколько раз она сама была ранена. Джек часто флиртовал с Мартой (впрочем, он со всеми флиртовал), но, несмотря на то что она флиртовала в ответ, это явно ничего не значило. Роуз не понимала, почему, до тех пор пока не заметила, каким взглядом Марта смотрит на инспектора манежа.

Чем занималась Донна Ноубл, Роуз точно не знала, но создавалось впечатление, что она заботится обо всех, а в особенности – о Докторе. Донна была шумной и энергичной особой и любила абсолютно всех, что не мешало ей при этом раздавать подзатыльники и шлепки тем, кому это требовалось.

В труппе было еще много народу. В передвижном цирке трудилось гораздо больше людей, чем Роуз думала вначале, и она не представляла, сколько времени у нее займет запомнить их имена и научиться узнавать их под гримом, перьями и костюмами.

Когда они, наконец, устроили первое, после поступления в труппу Роуз, представление, девушка пожалела, что она этим вечером также вступает – она хотела бы полюбоваться на шоу из зрительного зала. Который, кстати, был забит до отказа, и шум аплодисментов после каждого номера был просто оглушительным. Бирюзовые огни танцевали в такт музыке, отражаясь от блесток на костюмах артистов, а звезды, украшавшие купол, отбрасывали на лица зрителей тысячи серебристых отблесков. И когда Роуз уверенно шла через горящие обручи  по натянутому под самым куполом канату, под прицелом сотен восторженных глаз, ей было не до того, чтобы заметить отсутствие Доктора. Зрители аплодировали ей как одержимые, и пока она кланялась им, ее сердце билось как сумасшедшее от только что пережитой опасности, и адреналина, и удовлетворения от великолепно исполненного номера.

В ту неделю они давали представление каждый вечер, эта неделя плавно перетекла во вторую, и где-то между ними Роуз осознала, что Доктор никогда не следит за ее номерами. Но Роуз ни за что на свете не смогла бы объяснить, почему ее это так расстраивает.

Тем не менее, позже, когда она каждый вечер обнаруживала его в толпе животных, акробатов, глотателей огня и жонглеров, она всякий раз убеждалась, как она была неправа. Потому что как-то раз Доктор нашел ее после номера и схватил в охапку, оторвав от земли.

– Роуз Тайлер, ты была неподражаема! – гордо проворковал он.

– Я… Ты видел? – ошеломленно моргая, невнятно спросила она куда-то ему в шею. – Я думала, ты не смотришь.

Доктор аккуратно поставил ее на ноги и засунул руки в карманы с таким видом, будто он сделал что-то неправильное. Однако миг спустя он широко улыбнулся и по привычке принялся перекачиваться с пятки на мысок.

– Конечно же я смотрел! Я наблюдаю за всеми номерами. А твой, Роуз Тайлер, был поистине превосходным. Как ты это делаешь? Я всегда этому поражался. У тебя, должно быть, о-о-очень сильные пальцы ног!

Роуз расхохоталась, Доктор последовал ее примеру, и смех Роуз усилился, когда она разглядела, что было надето на инспектора манежа.

– В чем это ты?

– А, это? – он показал на круглый ярко-красный мячик, красовавшийся у него на носу. – Это клоунский нос! Роуз Тайлер, неужели ты не узнаешь клоунский нос, который находится прямо у тебя под носом? Нравится? Я размышляю над тем, чтобы сделать его частью своего костюма. Я люблю клоунские носы.

С трудом преодолевая желание шутливо ухватить его за этот нос, Роуз сказала весело:

– Он тебе подходит, ты можешь быть таким же хорошим клоуном, как Микки.

Услышав это, Доктор нахмурился и резко снял нос, а Роуз радостно взяла его за руку, когда секундой спустя он пригласил ее на чай. Она не заметила удивленных взглядов, которыми одаривали их окружающие, пока они шли по коридорам цирка.

А затем они сидели на его столе, болтая свешенными ногами, которыми они иногда случайно сталкивались, пили чай, разговаривали и ели небольшие французские печенюшки, которые Доктор упорно называл закуской. Роуз рассказала ему, как вышло так, что она выбрала цирковую карьеру, а Доктор развлек ее историей о том, как Алонзо украл набор ножей Джека, хлыст Марты и кучу одежды Микки. Потом выяснилось, что Доктор все это время сидел на банане, и Роуз так хохотала, когда увидела огромное желтое пятно на его пятой точке, что свалилась со стола.

* * *

Со временем она начала задавать вопросы, которые копились у нее с самого начала ее работы в передвижном синем шапито, и Роуз подозревала, что ее коллеги были к этому готовы – она явно была не первой и не последней.

Ее интересовало, откуда инспектор манежа родом. И как это шатер изнутри гораздо больше, чем кажется снаружи? И что за чудесные звезды украшают купол, и что заставляет их светиться подобно настоящим звездам в ночном небе? Как по-настоящему зовут Доктора? Почему огни в цирке бирюзовые, и что означает концентрический узор, который можно увидеть в каждом уголке цирка? И сколько инспектору манежа лет?

Ответов на эти вопросы никто не знал. Ни один из циркачей. Но это, судя по всему, никого и не волновало. Однажды вечером, сидя рядом с Доктором на его столе – это уже стало для них традицией, – Роуз медленно пила свой чай и краем глаза разглядывала инспектора манежа. Аура таинственности окутывала его подобно плащу, и Роуз ничего так сейчас не хотела, как расспросить его обо всем том, что ее так интересовало. Обидится ли он на это? Оскорбится ли или расстроится? Ответит ли? Наблюдая за тем, как он чинит полуразобранную музыкальную шкатулку, пристроив ее у себя на коленях, и ест печенье, Роуз решила, что нет, скорее всего, он не ответит ни на один ее вопрос.

– Роуз? – голос Доктора вывел ее из задумчивости.

– Да, что?

Доктор несколько озабоченно посмотрел на Роуз и сказал насмешливо:

– Ты на меня пялишься.

– Я… Нет, ничего подобного, – пробормотала Роуз, ощущая, как горят ее щеки, и сделала большой глоток чая.

– Тебя что-то беспокоит? – казалось, это было произнесено небрежным тоном, но за этой небрежностью отчетливо угадывалось волнение.

Роуз закусила губу и попыталась найти в себе мужество, чтобы задать хотя бы один из своих вопросов. Но вместо этого она внезапно выпалила:

– Почему твое шапито синего цвета?

– Я люблю синий цвет! Что с ним не так? – ринулся на защиту любимого детища Доктор и надулся.

Роуз запретила себе отвлекаться на его выпяченную нижнюю губу и сосредоточилась на разговоре, который сама и затеяла.

– Ничего. Но ведь обычно шатры передвижных цирков красные.

Доктор перестал хмуриться и улыбнулся Роуз так, словно она была самом умным в мире человеком и только что задала ему самый лучший вопрос из всех возможных:

– Именно поэтому мое шапито – синее!

* * *

Как-то раз Джек вбил себе в голову, что Роуз должна выступать в его номере.

– У каждого метателя ножей есть шикарная ассистентка, которая рискует своей жизнью, – заявил он, подмигнув Роуз.

Какой бы опасной и жутковатой не была эта идея, Роуз она, несмотря ни на что, весьма приглянулась.

А вот Доктор ее энтузиазма не разделил. Ни в малейшей степени.

– Нет, – мрачно произнес он, и было предельно ясно, что это его последнее слово.

– Но Док…

– Я сказал нет, Джек! – рявкнул инспектор манежа, и все вокруг вдруг потрясенно затихли, глядя вслед Доктору, который в бешенстве умчался прочь.

У Роуз по спине пробежали мурашки и засосало под ложечкой, когда она сообразила, что такое проявление гнева крайне нетипично для Доктора.

* * *

Они сидели на гигантском батуте под звездами шатра и ели арахис из одной миски, когда она спросила:

– Ты видел многих артистов, которые так или иначе пострадали в цирке?

Он закрыл глаза и ответил печально:

– Слишком многих.

На его лице была написана такая боль, такое одиночество, что это разбило Роуз сердце, и она взяла его за руку – у него была неожиданно прохладная ладонь, и их пальцы переплелись так, словно были созданы природой специально для этой цели.

– Ты давно этим занимаешься, верно? – нежно сказала она, зная, что он поймет, что она имеет в виду.

– Всю свою жизнь, – отозвался он. И на секунду снял свою обычную маску веселья и жизнерадостности, позволив Роуз увидеть то, что под ней скрывается – тоску по дому и меланхолию. Однако уже через мгновение он вновь вернулся к своему привычному образу и так быстро вскочил на ноги, что слегка напугал Роуз, которую он потащил за собой.

– Но разве это потрясающе, Роуз? Все эти чудеса, и путешествия, и фокусы, и иллюзии, и тайны и… О, это просто фантастика! Меня до сих пор это восхищает, даже после всех этих лет! Это место, где происходят невероятные вещи Роуз! Каждый день!

И он закружил ее в странном танце, который включал в себя кучу прыжков на батуте. Доктор так заразительно говорил о своей любви к цирку, что внутри Роуз разлилось тепло, смешанное с трепетным благоговением, и в ту минуту, когда она смеялась вместе с ним, она полностью разделяла его эмоции. А потом у них обоих закружилась голова, и Роуз макушкой ударила Доктора в подбородок, и они спиной упали на батут, который тут же подбросил их вверх, и они еще долго лежали на упругом материале, покачивающимся, как морская волна, пытаясь отдышаться. Все это время Доктор держал Роуз за руку, и девушка подумала, что ей нравится чувствовать его пальцы между своими.

* * *

 

В тот день, когда одна из участвующих в представлении обезьян, вытащила все перья из волос Донны за несколько минут до появления той на манеже на коне по имени Генри, Роуз поцеловала Доктора.

– Роуз! – Донна в ужасе повернулась к Роуз и показала на свою рыжую голову, вопреки обыкновению не украшенную перьями. – Я не могу выступать в таком виде!

– Так, спокойно, я постараюсь тебе что-нибудь найти, – Роуз ободряюще пожала ей руку и побежала к комнате, где хранился обширный гардероб шапито. Донна и Генри должны были появиться на манеже не раньше, чем через пять минут, и Роуз надеялась, что этого времени ей хватит.

Где-то на полпути к гардеробной она врезалась в Доктора, уткнувшись лицом ему в грудь, чуть ниже бабочки. Инспектор манежа поймал ее, удержав от падения.

– Ай! Привет. Что за спешка?

– Нет времени, – задыхаясь, выпалила Роуз и, схватив Доктора за руку, побежала дальше, увлекая его за собой.

– Не хочешь объяснить, почему мы бежим? – спросил Доктор. – Не то чтобы я не любил бегать – нет, я очень даже люблю бегать, – но у нас там идет представление. Куда ты так торопишься? – увидев перед собой дверь гардеробной, он воскликнул: – А, понял, у кого-то проблемы с костюмом?

Они ворвались в гардеробную и резко остановились в центре комнаты. В отличие от Доктора, чье дыхание ничуть не сбилось, Роуз тяжело дышала. Судорожно вздохнув, она расстроено оглядела бесконечные ряды одежды, десятки сундуков, примостившихся у стен и кучу зеркал, отражавшихся друг в друге и усугублявших хаос.

– Донна, – все еще тяжело дыша, с надеждой обратилась Роуз к Доктору, сделав несколько пассов у себя над головой, – перья.

Доктор непонимающе нахмурился, а потом «сообразил»:

– У Донны на голове выросли перья? И ей надо их чем-нибудь прикрыть? Как насчет шляпы? Я люблю шляпы. Жаль только прятать ее рыжие волосы.

Роуз неверяще уставилась на него и секунду спустя расхохоталась. Его недоуменное выражение лица ни капли не помогало ей успокоиться.

– Что? Что в этом смешного? Роуз Тайлер, это просто-напросто грубо! – но он все же ей улыбнулся, а ее смех зажег в его глазах насмешливые огоньки.

Наконец, взяв себя в руки, Роуз повела Доктора к вешалкам с одеждой, растолковывая ему, в чем дело. Но перья для Донны они так и не нашли.

В гардеробе было столько всего интересного, что они забыли, зачем пришли сюда, и принялись разглядывать диковинные костюмы, некоторые из которых они просто не могли не примерить. Поглощенные этим увлекательным занятием, они даже умудрились заблудиться, потешаясь над собственной глупостью. Роуз как раз надевала невероятно объемную пеструю юбку, когда Доктор вышел из-за ряда вешалок, на которых висели разномастные штаны, одетый в длинный ярко-красный пиратский камзол, напяленный прямо поверх синего смокинга. На голове у него красовалась ковбойская шляпа. Он счастливо улыбался и выглядел так нелепо и одновременно очаровательно, что Роуз, снова не сдержавшись, рассмеялась. На этот раз такая реакция Доктора явно обрадовала.

Споткнувшись из-за своей необъятной юбки, Роуз ухватилась за Доктора, чтобы удержать равновесие и захихикала ему в шею. Ни один из них не услышал в тот момент грома аплодисментов и восторженных криков, свидетельствующих об окончании очередного номера, – им было не до того. Подняв голову, Роуз увидела мелкие морщинки у его глаз и россыпь веснушек на щеках и точно поняла, чего она сейчас хочет больше всего на свете. И она отбросила в сторону все сомнения, потому что именно этим она занималась всю свою жизнь и именно этому научил ее в первую очередь цирк – совершать безумства и наслаждаться этим, стараться достичь невозможного. Встав на цыпочки, Роуз вдруг поцеловала Доктора, крепко обняв его за шею и свалив при этом на пол его ковбойскую шляпу. Металлический кринолин юбки мешался, не позволяя ей прижаться к Доктору, но Роуз это не волновало – это того стоило.

Доктор удивленно охнул, но нерешительно положил руки ей на талию, чувствуя, как бешено бьется под ребрами ее сердце. Роуз вздрогнула и продолжила его целовать еще более страстно, чем раньше.

Неожиданно дверь гардеробной с грохотом распахнулась и в комнате раздался громкий голос Донны:

– ПЕРЬЯ! «Буду через минуту», так ты мне сказала? Это называется «минута»?! Что, так трудно…

Роуз отпрянула от Доктора, едва Донна ворвалась в помещение, но недостаточно быстро: Донна, каким-то чудом стремительно пробравшаяся через залежи одежды, уже стояла прямо перед ними, открыв рот и не веря своим глазам. Роуз покраснела и опустила голову, отказываясь смотреть на Доктора и желая только одного – провалиться сквозь землю. Или просто исчезнуть, как в номере фокусника.

Где-то с минуту – самую, пожалуй, ужасную минуту в жизни Роуз – все трое молчали. Роуз представила себе, что было бы, если бы вместо Донны в гардеробную проник Алонзо или же вломилась группа акробатов, и ей немного полегчало. Первой тишину нарушила Донна.

– Ладно, я… пойду и… помогу там с уборкой.

– Я с тобой! – хором выпалили Роуз и Доктор и удивленно взглянули друг на друга.

При виде Доктора Роуз пришлось собрать всю свою волю в кулак, чтобы не засмеяться: его губы были покрыты ее размазавшейся алой помадой, которая удивительным образом гармонировала с его красным пиратским камзолом. Впрочем, очень скоро на смену ее веселью пришло смущение, и она вновь покраснела, еще сильнее прежнего.

– Нет-нет, вы, двое, вполне можете остаться здесь, – с ослепительной улыбкой возразила Донна и отступила назад.

– Да, конечно, – Роуз шагнула вперед и схватила Донну за руку. – Ты должна мне рассказать, как прошло твое выступление!

С этими словами Роуз вывела Донну из гардеробной, затылком ощущая на себе взгляд Доктора.

* * *

После этого «происшествия» Роуз несколько дней не заходила в кабинет к Доктору на их ставший привычным чай с «закуской». Самого Доктора она в эти дни встречала редко, лишь иногда за обедом и пару раз в коридоре да на репетициях. При этом на его лице всегда было выражение, которое она не могла никак понять. Она боялась подходить к Доктору, боялась, что ее необдуманные действия разрушили те отношения, что сложились между ними, боялась, что если она попробует их наладить, то только окончательно все испортит.

А потому Доктору пришлось взять на себя инициативу и сделать первый шаг, чтобы развеять все ее страхи. Он разрешил ей покататься на Алонзо.

Точнее, это Алонзо разрешил ей на себе прокатиться. Доктор стоял с Роуз на небольшой платформе, используемой в цирке для того, чтобы забираться на лошадей, и девушка уцепилась за руку инспектора манежа, чтобы ей было сподручнее забираться на слона. Его пальцы сильно, но нежно обхватили ее ладонь, а когда она уселась на Алонзо, он медленно отпустил ее руку, и больше всего это было похоже на ласку. Роуз тут же пожалела, что это прикосновение не продлилось дольше, и когда Доктор нежно ей улыбнулся, она вспыхнула и отвела глаза.

В тот день Доктор был необычайно тихим и задумчивыми, и Роуз не имела ни малейшего представления, что это означает, потому что она никогда еще не видела его таким.

Алонзо обвил хобот вокруг ее лодыжки и довольно потрусил вокруг манежа. Поначалу Роуз нервно цеплялась за его шапочку, но когда она привыкла и успокоилась, то отпустила руки и беззаботно улыбнулась: все то, что не давало ей в последнее время покоя, тут же было забыто. По окончании прогулки Роуз потрепала Алонзо по голове и  хихикнула, когда он в благодарность погладил ее хоботом по коленке.

Доктор помог ей спешиться, но на все равно не смогла сохранить равновесие и буквально упала на инспектора манежа, который успел удержать ее – так, как сумел, за бедра. От этого интимного жеста у державшейся за рукав Доктора Роуз екнуло сердце, и она вдруг обнаружила, что она стоят намного ближе друг к другу, чем ей казалось, потому что они едва не стукнулись носами, когда она повернула голову.

– Ты не заходишь больше на чай, – негромко и печально сказал Доктор.

– Знаю, – шепотом отозвалась Роуз.

И, должно быть, он выяснил из ее ответа все, что хотел, потому что миг спустя он наклонился и поцеловал ее. Роуз закрыла глаза и глубоко вздохнула, прежде чем приоткрыть губы ему навстречу. У него был вкус цирка, мяты и попкорна, пламени, опасности и сахарной ваты. Он обнял ее за талию и притянул к себе, и Роуз ахнула, потому что этот поцелуй ничуть не походил на их первый. Сейчас она чувствовала себя так, словно она стоит на невероятно высоко натянутом канате, и даже лучше. Она не чуяла под собой ног, а ее сердце отплясывало у нее в груди дикий танец, и все ее тело дрожало ему в такт. Перед закрытыми глазами она видела звезды, такие же, какие украшали звезды купола синего шапито, а когда руки Доктора переместились ей на спину, она испытала то же ощущение, которое охватывала ее всякий раз, когда она проходила сквозь горящий обруч.

Когда они оторвались друг от друга, не размыкая, впрочем, объятий – она обнимала Доктора за плечи, а его рука удобно устроилась на ее пояснице, не давая ей отстраниться, – задыхающуюся Роуз всю трясло. Поглаживая прохладными пальцами ее затылок, Доктор прислонил свой лоб к ее, щекоча его своими непослушными волосами. У Роуз кружилась голова, и пол под ее ногами слегка покачивался так же, как когда она ступала на него после своих номеров.

Мягко целуя ее щеку, Доктор произнес вкрадчиво:

– Если тебе не нравится чай, Роуз Тайлер, просто скажи об этом.

– Вовсе нет, мне нравится чай. Очень нравится, – откликнулась она, улыбнувшись.

– Тогда дело в закуске, так? Мы всегда можем перейти на пышки, если ты пожелаешь, – заявил Доктор и, наклонив ее голову, принялся покрывать поцелуями ее шею.

– Закуску я тоже люблю, – покрепче обняв его, сообщила Роуз.

– Значит, ты снова станешь заходить ко мне на чай, как раньше? – спросил инспектор манежа и слегка отодвинулся, чтобы посмотреть ей в лицо.

Тут Алонзо хоботом дал Доктору подзатыльник, отчего мужчина ткнулся подбородком в щеку Роуз, которая расхохоталась и пообещала, что обязательно придет к инспектору манежа на чай.

* * *

Несколько недель спустя Роуз готовилась выйти на манеж под аккомпанемент доносящихся из-за двери аплодисментов и гула зрителей, когда к ней в комнату заглянул хмурый Доктор.

– Роуз, – напряженно сказал он, не сводя с нее темных глаз, и взял ее руки в свои, – не надо.

Она непонимающе нахмурилась:

– Чего не надо?

Он конвульсивно стиснул ее ладонь и судорожно сглотнул, не скрывая своего беспокойства.

– Не выступай сегодня.

– Что? – развеселилась Роуз, уверенная, что неправильно его поняла, потому что это была абсурдная во всех смыслах просьба.

Доктор не ответил, лишь еще сильнее сжал ее руки, и на лице его заиграли желваки. И Роуз вдруг осознала, что он предельно серьезен.

– Доктор, я должна.

– Нет, не должна.

– У меня номер начинается через десять минут! – она высвободила руки и повернулась к гримерному столику. Дрожа, она взяла с него губную помаду, и чувства, которые внезапно овладели Роуз, не имели ничего общего с той нервозностью и восторгом, которые были ее обычными гостями перед представлением.

Доктор встал позади нее, так близко, что она чувствовала спиной исходящее от него тепло. Глядя через плечо Роуз на ее отражение, он сказал:

– Роуз, это опасно.

– Жизнь вообще опасная штука, особенна цирковая, – возразила не переставшая дрожать Роуз, отсутствующим взглядом уставившись на помаду. – Так было всегда, почему ты заговорил об этом именно сейчас? Прежде тебя это не беспокоило.

– Беспокоило, – мрачным низким голосом откликнулся Доктор.

Роуз резко повернулась, и все слова, которые она хотела ему сказать, застряли у нее в горле, когда она рассмотрела в его глазах невыразимую тоску. Он был испуган. Он был в ужасе. Боялся, что она пострадает. Боль, исказившая его лицо, и тот огромный опыт и знания, которые вызвали эту боль, казалось, были даны ему еще при рождении, и от этого у Роуз болезненно заныло сердце. Она мысленно обругала его за неподходящий момент для таких признаний: ну почему он не пришел к ней раньше!

Роуз улыбнулась Доктору, вложив в эту улыбку всю ту теплоту, которую она к нему испытывала, и погладила его по щеке.

– Со мной все будет в порядке, – заверила она его. Однако он хранил молчание, и она прерывисто рассмеялась. – Ты… ненормальный, почему ты никогда мне об этом не говорил?

Доктор снова сглотнул и поджал губы. Зрительный зал взорвался восторженными воплями, а музыка вновь начала набирать темп, объявляя следующий номер.

– Мне пора, – сказала девушка, с тревогой взирая на дверь. – Мы еще это обсудим, хорошо?

Прижавшись к Доктору, она несколько раз быстро поцеловала его, но ответил он лишь на последний поцелуй, продлив его настолько, насколько мог.

А потом она стояла в луче прожектора, высоко в воздухе, рассматривая натянутый перед ней длинный канат с закрепленными на нем горящими кольцами, и на мгновение ее парализовал неведомый ранее страх. Обведя взглядом зрителей, она вдруг заметила Доктора – впервые после ее вступления в труппу синего шапито он не скрывался во время ее номера. Явно чего ожидающий, он заметно выделялся в толпе, замершей в предвкушении и восхищении, своим обреченными видом.

Роуз не хотела, чтобы он так беспокоился, в конце концов, она может ходить по канату даже во сне. Ни на секунду не забывая об этом, Роуз глубоко вздохнула, стараясь успокоиться, и ступила на канат. Она шла по нему стремительно и грациозно, преодолевая обруч за обручем и не прекращая улыбаться. Однако к тому моменту, как она достигла последнего огненного кольца, пламя уже не только добралось самого каната, но и успело его основательно прожечь, так что едва Роуз наступила на почерневший горячий участок каната, он тут же оборвался под ней.

Толпа ахнула, когда окруженная огнем девушка вместо каната шагнула в пустоту и упала вниз. Ветер свистел у нее в ушах и щипал глаза, пока она летела навстречу манежу, и ей, как ни удивительно, хватило времени, чтобы вспомнить все, что ей было так дорого: аплодисменты и музыку, улыбку Джека и цветы Микки, захламленный стол Доктора, сахарную вату и клоунов, льва и слона, бирюзовые огни и поцелуи Доктора. А потом этот вихрь воспоминаний прервал глухой удар, и вкус чая, который она всегда пила с Доктора, смешался у нее во рту с металлическим привкусом крови.

И не стало ничего, кроме темноты.

* * *

Когда она открыла глаза, то все вокруг было залито солнечным светом. Роуз поморгала, морщась от боли и рези в глазах, вызванной чересчур ярким светом. В небольшом окне виднелся кусочек голубого неба с плывущими по нему белыми пушистыми облаками. Роуз нахмурилась и попыталась вспомнить, где она находится и как она здесь оказалась.

Она хотела было убрать с лица мешавшие ей волосы, но ей это не удалось – стоило ей поднять руку, как ее прострелила острая боль, охватившая все предплечье. Удивленно взглянув на руку, Роуз обнаружила, что она закована гипс от локтя до самых пальцев, причем гипс этот уже был расписан и разрисован: Микки нацарапал на нем свое имя, вместо подписи нарисовав улыбающуюся рожицу, Джек расписался под цветистыми комплиментами, а пожелания скорейшего выздоровления, написанные рукой Донны, заканчивались сердечком. Вот тогда-то Роуз все и вспомнила – и канат, и страх, и просьбу Доктора не выступать сегодня. И огонь, и ветер, и падение.

О боже, она упала! Роуз вдруг затряслась, как трепещут на осеннем ветру листья деревьев, сделала несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов, чтобы успокоиться и положила сломанную руку на живот. Она не падала с каната с тех самых пор, как научилась уверенно на нем ходить, оставив падения в давнем прошлом, в котором она была совсем еще зеленым и немного неуклюжим новичком в цирке. Но даже тогда она никогда не падала с такой высоты. С полуметра – да, максимум – с метра, но не с…

Роуз зажмурилась, не желая об этом размышлять. Где это она? Где все? Джек, Донна, Микки, Доктор? Конечно, больше всего она жаждала видеть последнего.

Опираясь на здоровую руку, Роуз попробовала встать с постели, однако очень быстро осознала, что это решение было ошибкой: ее щиколотку тут же пронзила боль, как, впрочем, и ребра, как будто кто-то всадил в них кинжал. Охнув, Роуз замерла, переждала приступ боли и осторожно опустилась обратно на кровать.

Минуту спустя она услышала, как открывается дверь и, подняв голову, сквозь выступившие на глазах слезы увидела склонившегося над ней Микки. Поняв, что она очнулась, он просиял и крикнул через плечо:

– Эй, народ, она проснулась!

Джек и Донна вдвоем протиснулись в комнату, и Роуз немедленно ощутила укол разочарования: Доктора с ними не было.

– Привет, Рози, - с теплой улыбкой сказал Джек и нагнулся, чтобы поцеловать ее в лоб. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?

– Сбита с толку, – откликнулась Роуз и снова огляделась. – Где мы?

– В комнате Доктора, - ответила Донна, протягивая ей стакан воды, который Роуз едва не уронила  после такого признания. В комнате Доктора?

– …здесь, внутри шапито? – слабым голосом спросила Роуз.

– Да, милая, - кивнула Донна, а Джек весело хмыкнул.

В комнате Доктора Роуз никогда не была, только в его кабинете, где она обычно сидела с ним на столе. Подозрительно и недоуменно посмотрев на окно, Роуз задалась вопросом, каким образом оно вообще может присутствовать _в шатре_. Но у нее немного кружилась голова  и путались мысли, и она решила, что лучше ей об этом сейчас не думать.

– Ты упала, – тихо напомнил ей Джек, – и здорово нас всех напугала.

– Я долго была без сознания? – поинтересовалась Роуз, впервые заметив, насколько ее друзья обеспокоены.

– Чуть больше суток, - ответил Микки.

– И как, все плохо? – Роуз пошевелила пальцами сломанной руки и приготовилась к худшему.

– Да нет, не очень, - пожал плечами Джек и перечислил, с таким видом, словно все это пустяки: – Сломанная рука, сломанная щиколотка, несколько трещин в ребрах, пара ожогов. – Вновь улыбнувшись, он добавил: – Ерунда, ничего серьезного.

– Ну конечно, тебе легко говорить, – сердито произнес Микки, и в первый раз в жизни Роуз увидела его таким раздраженным и без малейшего намека на врожденную жизнерадостность. – Она могла погибнуть, Джек!

Тут стремительно повернувшаяся к нему Донна так сильно ударила его по руке, что Микки взвыл и принялся потирать пострадавшее место.

Голова у Роуз кружилась все сильнее, и девушка с трудом могла сосредоточиться на том, что говорили ее товарищи, и потому рассудила, что незачем тратить на это силы.

– Где Доктор? – спросила она о том, что в данную минуту было для нее важнее всего.

В комнате повисла напряженная тишина, и это ее встревожило.

– О, он где-то тут, в цирке, - заверил ее Джек. – Рано или поздно он к тебе зайдет.

 

* * *

 

Но Доктор так и не показался. Ни на следующий день, ни через день, ни через два дня. Роуз не видела его неделю, которую незаметно сменила вторая, но Доктор так ее и не навестил. Она была прикована к кровати и еще не начала выздоравливать, но это не мешало ей часто подниматься на ноги и ковылять к двери, чтобы хоть что-то о нем выяснить, но Джек или Донна неизменно возвращали ее обратно в постель. Роуз постоянно просила их найти Доктора, ради нее, и они каждый раз обещали, что обязательно это сделают.

Эта неопределенность сводила Роуз с ума, и она начала воображать худшее, подозревать, что с Доктором что-то случилось, и теперь все пытаются скрыть от нее правду, чтобы не ранить ее.

– Объясните мне, наконец, что здесь творится! – потребовала она как-то, когда Донна принесла ей поднос с обедом.

– Эй, о чем это ты? – фыркнула Донна.

– Где он, Донна? Почему он ко мне не заходит? Если с ним что-то случилось, лучше скажи мне об этом прямо сейчас, или я…

– Замолкни, блондиночка, - рявкнула Донна, и Роуз немедленно закрыла рот. – Ничего с ним не случилось, не психуй. И сядь, пока ты не упала.

Разговорить Донну Роуз так и не удалось, равно как и Джека.

– Ты встречался с ним сегодня? – спокойным тоном осведомилась однажды Роуз у метателя ножей, потягивая чай.

– Да. Я сообщил  ему, что ты ждешь его. Не могу поверить, что он до сих пор к тебе не зашел. Клянусь, я бы с удовольствием надрал ему за это задницу, - выругался Джек, закатив глаза.

К этому моменту Роуз была настолько на взводе, что не отказалась бы полюбоваться на это.

– И что он сказал? – нетерпеливо спросила Роуз, тщательно скрывая свою озабоченность.

Джек посмотрел ей в глаза, и Роуз уловила в его взгляде некоторую напряженность.

– Ничего особенного. Он просто немного… По-моему, он очень за тебя испугался, Роуз.

Это она могла понять. Глядя в свою чашку с чаем, она вспомнила, что он сказал ей о тех людях, которые пострадали у него на глазах. И как он просил ее не выступать в тот вечер, но она настояла на своем. Он, должно быть, ее сейчас ненавидит.

– Он не хочет меня видеть? – тихо и едва не плача спросила Роуз.

Джек присел на кровать рядом с ней, обнял ее за плечи и, притянув к себе, чмокнул в макушку. Благодарная Роуз прислонилась к нему, стараясь не разреветься. Если Доктор до завтра не покажется, она пойдет и сама его отыщет. И никакая сломанная нога ее не остановит!

Звезды в окне, этом совершенно невозможном в передвижном цирке окне, подмигивали ей Роуз, когда она, тяжело опираясь на стену, добралась до двери и потянулась к ручке, которая неожиданно стала медленно поворачиваться еще до того, как Роуз до нее дотронулась. Девушка ожидала, что это Донна, Джек или же Микки пришли, чтобы водворить ее в постель и отчитать за глупость, но вместо них она лицом к лицу столкнулась с тем, с кем она так отчаянно желала повидаться все эти дни.

– Роуз, – взволнованно воскликнул он, – ты зачем встала? Нет, нет, нет! – обняв ее за талию, Доктор повел цепляющуюся за его плечи, ошеломленную его появлением Роуз к кровати и бережно опустил ее на матрац. – В самом деле, Роуз, тебе обязательно быть такой упрямой? Только ты могла вскочить с постели и разгуливать по комнате со сломанной ногой! Ну, еще, пожалуй, Джек. И Донна. И, наверное, Марта.

Убрав руки с ее талии, Доктор собрался было подняться с постели Роуз, но удержала его, схватив за рукав.

– Черт побери, где ты был? – гневно спросила Роуз, и Доктор удивленно поднял брови. – Я торчу здесь уже несколько недель, Доктор! Несколько недель! Почему ты до сих пор не заходил ко мне?

– Прости, –  пробормотал Доктор и нервно дернул себя за ухо. – Я хотел прийти, Роуз, правда хотел. Но…

Роуз еще сильнее сжала его запястье.

–Но что?

Доктор помрачнел, и в его глазах Роуз уловила страх и боль. Сглотнув, Доктор открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но лишь вздохнул и, освободившись от ее железной хватки, взял ее за руку и присел рядом. Вторую руку он вернул Роуз на талию и привлек девушку к себе. И Роуз облегченно засопела, успокоенная его присутствием, и его привычным объятием, и его знакомым ароматом мяты, сахарной ваты и прочих замечательных вещей, окружавших его.

Долгое время они молчали. Доктор, положивший подбородок на ее макушку, обводил большим пальцем надписи и рисунки на ее гипсе, а Роуз заворожено наблюдала за этим, желая, чтобы на месте гипса была ее кожа.

– Когда ты упала, я подумал… – он сделал паузу и потерся щекой о ее волосы, а затем вновь заговорил, обжигая своим дыханием ее кожу и не скрывая владевшей им боли и печали: – Это был один из самых ужасных моментов в моей жизни. Самая страшная картина, какую я когда-либо видел, Роуз. Я не мог… не мог заставить себя навестить тебя. Я был…

Доктора, у которого задрожал голос, передернуло, и он крепко, но осторожно сжал ее в объятиях. А Роуз вдруг почувствовала себя ужасно из-за того, что она так его расстроила, и больше всего на свете в эту секунду она жаждала  избавить его от этой боли, убедить, что все в порядке, что она здесь и никуда не денется. Роуз ненавидела себя за то, что из-за нее Доктор так мучился.

– Ничего, все хорошо, – нежно сказала она и повернула голову, так что ее ресницы защекотали его подбородок. – Просто… я скучала по тебе, вот и все. Я уже начала волноваться.

– Волноваться? За меня? – нахмурившись, спросил Доктор, и было очевидно, что он счел эту мысль нелепой. – У тебя сломаны рука и нога, у тебя трещины в ребрах, ты прикована к кровати, и при всем при этом ты волновалась за меня? Роуз Тайлер… – он слегка улыбнулся, часто заморгал и, покачав головой, резко ее запрокинул, уставившись в потолок, словно углядев там что-то на редкость интересное.

– Ой, замолчи уже, – фыркнула Роуз, поддразнивая Доктора, и принялась теребить пальцами поврежденной руки его бабочку.

Когда Доктор снова посмотрел на нее, на его лице было написано обожание, тоска и что-то еще, что Роуз не удалось опознать. Но она предпочла не забивать себе этим голову и, задев носом его подбородок, приподнялась и поцеловала его. Казалось, прошли годы с тех пор, как они в последний раз целовались. На мгновение Доктор нерешительно замер, а затем ответил на ее поцелуй с такой нежностью, словно она могла рассыпаться на кусочки от одного его прикосновения. И чем дольше Роуз самозабвенно целовала Доктора, тем быстрее билось о треснутые ребра ее сердце, и тем тяжелее ей становилось дышать.

Наконец, заметив, что каждый вдох вызывает у Роуз боль, Доктор отстранился от нее, ласково проведя ладонями по ее бокам, и невесомо поцеловал ее в бровь.

Они еще долго сидели в полной тишине, и Роуз, пристроившая сломанную руку у него на груди, чувствовала под пальцами его ровное сердцебиение. А потом она уснула у него на плече и, разумеется, не видела, как потемнели его глаза и какая ожесточенная решимость, смешанная со страданием, в них появилась, когда Доктор поцеловал ее волосы и прерывисто прошептал ее имя.

Роуз и представить себе не могла, что ничего подобного в ее жизни никогда больше не повторится.

* * *

В течение следующих недель Доктор все больше и больше от нее отдалялся, заглядывая к ней все реже и реже. И это беспокоило Роуз как незаживающая рана. Но она уповала на то, что как только она окончательно выздоровеет, Доктор станет прежним. Однако она ошибалась.

В тот день, когда от ее ран не осталось и следа, она впервые за долгое время снова зашла в его кабинет. Доктор сам послал за ней, и Роуз посчитала, что он решил возобновить их традиционные чаепития. По пути к нему, Роуз, нервно кусавшая зубами нижнюю губу, не переставала надеяться, что отчужденность между ними каким-то чудесным образом исчезла, и теперь все будет по-прежнему. Доктора она увидела сразу же, едва переступила порог кабинета. Скрестив на груди руки и опустив голову, инспектор манежа стоял прямо напротив двери, опираясь на стол. Доктор был настолько погружен в свои мысли, что не заметил появления Роуз, поразившейся тому, насколько царящая сейчас в кабинете гнетущая атмосфера отличается от той, которую она застала в первый свой визит сюда.

Создавалось впечатление, что Доктор полностью отгородился от внешнего мира, так что Роуз было немного страшно до него дотрагиваться, и потому вместо этого она тихо окликнула его:

– Доктор?

Он вскинулся, и Роуз стало еще страшнее, потому что у него были пустые, холодные и безжизненные глаза, выражение которых ни капли не изменилось, как это обычно бывало в присутствии Роуз. И от его тяжелого взгляда и непривычно сурового, лишенного всяких эмоций лица у Роуз по спине пробежали мурашки и возникло дурное предчувствие.

– Роуз. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Этот вопрос, заданный абсолютно равнодушным тоном, и то, как отстраненно он держался, выбили ее из колеи, и Роуз, проглотив комок в горле, пробормотала запинаясь:

– Я… нормально. Уже лучше.

– Это хорошо, – отозвался Доктор, – потому что завтра утром ты от нас уходишь.

Не веря своим ушам, Роуз часто заморгала, силясь понять, что он на самом деле имеет в виду.

– Я что?

– Собери вечером свои вещи. Можешь взять все, что захочешь, со склада и из гардеробной.

На Роуз словно вылили ушат ледяной воды, и она потрясенно уставилась на Доктора.

– Ты…. Ты вышвыриваешь меня из цирка? – с трудом выговорила она.

Застывший подобно статуе Доктор, продолжавший пристально на нее смотреть, ничего на это не ответил.

– О боже, ты серьезно, – хрипло произнесла потрясенная  Роуз, осознав, что он не шутит, и ее сердце ухнуло куда-то в пятки. У нее закружилась голова, задрожали колени и перед глазами все поплыло. Чтобы не упасть, девушка попыталась было нащупать что-нибудь, за что она могла бы ухватиться, но под руку ничего не попадалось, и она все отступала и отступала назад в поисках хоть какой-нибудь точки опоры, пока не уперлась спиной в стену. Глядя на Доктора сквозь навернувшиеся слезы, растерянная и шокированная Роуз сказала с отчаянием: – Но… Доктор, ты не можешь… Не можешь! Ты не можешь так поступить!

– Могу, Роуз, – ровным тоном ответил Доктор.

– Это… это потому что я упала, да? – дрожащим голосом спросила Роуз. – Я знаю, что ты за меня испугался, да я и сама перетрусила, Доктор, но давай спокойно это обсудим, ладно?

– Нам не о чем разговаривать.

– Не о чем… – Роуз осеклась, и на нее вдруг нахлынула такая волна гнева, что она воскликнула запальчиво: – Да как у тебя язык поворачивается такое говорить? Все, что между нами было, для тебя ничего не значит, да? _Я_ для тебя ничего не значу? – От злости и обиды у Роуз горели щеки, и она готова была вот-вот разреветься. Но она понимала, что неправа в своих обвинениях, что его симпатия и привязанность к ней всегда были искренними. А значит, все, что сейчас происходит, – не более чем дурной сон.

Доктор отвел взгляд, устремив его куда-то в один из углов кабинета.

– Конечно значишь. Именно поэтому ты и должна уйти.

Надежда вспыхнула в Роуз с новой силой, и, подойдя к инспектору манежа, девушка сказала умоляюще:

– Доктор, пожалуйста. Я в порядке, я полностью выздоровела. Я… этого больше не повторится, обещаю. Я перестану выступать и… ну, буду помогать готовить обед, например, или устанавливать свет, или что-нибудь в этом роде. Только не отсылай меня прочь, прошу. Не надо, пожалуйста. – Роуз уже едва различала Доктора сквозь пелену слез. – Я хочу остаться, это мой дом. И я… я люблю тебя.

В его лице что-то дрогнуло, он расправил плечи и вновь посмотрел на Роуз, теперь уже с благоговением, недоверием, откровенной мукой и такой болью, будто ее слова были острыми кинжалами, вонзившимися в него, и Роуз почти пожалела, что призналась ему. Почти.

– Не надо… – шепотом выдавил из себя обуреваемый эмоциями Доктор и прерывисто вздохнул – Не делай этого. Не надо… Уходи, Роуз.

– Доктор…

– Я сказал, уходи, – рявкнул он внезапно, и пылающий взгляд его диких глаз обжег Роуз.

Она собиралась поспорить с ним, встряхнуть его, потребовать, чтобы он ее выслушал, и они разрешили все свои противоречия. Чтобы он прекратил быть таким идиотом и позволил ей себя любить. Но горячие слезы, текшие по ее щекам, и разбитое сердце остановили ее.

– Ты действительно этого хочешь? – спросила она.

Он закрыл глаза и отвернулся.

– Да.

И Роуз побежала. Рывком распахнув дверь и выскочив из кабинета, она побежала на подкашивающихся ногах так быстро, как только могла, плача и всхлипывая на ходу. Она оставила Доктора одного и не слышала, с каким грохотом он пнул стол так, что тот чуть не развалился. И не стала свидетелем того, как Доктор рухнул на стул, поставил локти на столешницу, обхватил руками голову, и у него затряслись плечи.

Как она собирала чемодан, яростно кидая в него вещи и постоянно смаргивая слезы, Роуз помнила плохо. Никто не видел ее, пока она тащилась к выходу из шапито, и никто не ждал ее там, чтобы проводить. Так, с мокрыми щеками, в наглухо застегнутом пальто, волоча за собой чемодан с раздутыми боками, Роуз покинула синее шапито. На улице моросило, серое небо низко нависло под головой, а под ногами хлюпала грязь. Не успела Роуз отдалиться от цирка на несколько метров, как за ее спиной раздался слоновий крик, и, когда она обернулась, Алонзо потянул ее хоботом обратно. Он будто знал, что она уходит навсегда и никогда уже не вернется и не погладит его. Отдавая себе отчет в том, что она видит Алонзо в последний раз, Роуз опустила свой чемодан в слякоть, обняла слона и разрыдалась ему прямо в ухо.

– Прощай, Алонзо, – сумела все же выговорить она. – Позаботься о нем.

Нежно погладив напоследок Алонзо по хоботу, Роуз подняла чемодан и, мысленно попрощавшись с синим шапито, единственным за долгое время местом, в котором она чувствовала себя как дома, Роуз решительно пошла прочь. Но ее сердце осталось там, позади, под светом звезд и бирюзовых огней, в руках молодого инспектора манежа с непослушными густыми волосами и доброй улыбкой.

* * *

Они нашли ее месяцы спустя, когда Роуз уже много времени жила в дешевом захудалом мотеле. Она попробовала было продолжить свою цирковую карьеру и устроиться в другую труппу, но у нее это не получилось: стоило ей подняться на высоту и шагнуть на канат, как воспоминания о падении и всем, что за ним последовало, обрушились на нее подобно сокрушительному цунами. И потом, даже при условии, что Доктора нет рядом и он ничего о ней не знает, Роуз не могла заниматься тем, что было ему так не по душе. Это непременно причинило бы ему боль, а он и так уже достаточно из-за нее настрадался.

Она сидела на кровати в своем номере, погруженная в свои мысли и забыв про лежащую на коленях книгу, когда кто-то постучался в дверь. Роуз не обратила на это внимания – кто бы это ни был, он наверняка ошибся комнатой, поскольку в жизни Роуз не осталось больше друзей и родных, за исключением ее матери, но та жила в тысячах километрах отсюда и понятия не имела, где сейчас ее дочь. Но затем Роуз услышала за дверью знакомый голос, прокричавший: «Роуз, открывай!», и он подействовал на нее подобно электрическому заряду, заставив вскочить на ноги и распахнуть дверь.

– Джек!

Голубоглазый красавец улыбнулся ей свой фирменной широкой улыбкой и, схватив ее в охапку, сжал в медвежьих объятиях.

– Господи, как я рад тебя видеть!

– Эй, вы двое, хватит, отлепитесь уже друг от друга, – с ноткой ревности сказала Донна, закатив глаза.

– Не могу в это поверить, – счастливо сказала сияющая Роуз, глядя на Донну и Джека. – Что вы здесь делаете? И как вы меня нашли?

– С огромным трудом, – хмыкнула Донна. – Блондиночка, ты в курсе, как адски сложно тебя выследить?

– Мы пытались отыскать тебя с того самого дня, как ты ушла, – добавил Джек, и его радостное выражение лица сменилось угрюмой усмешкой. – Ты должна была нам сказать, Роуз. Как ты могла так уйти? Мы бы…

– Он не хотел, чтобы я оставалась, – горько, с тяжелым сердцем прошептала Роуз.

– Ой, да брось, это все чушь собачья, – фыркнув, заявила Донна. – Только не говори, что ты сама в это веришь.

Роуз поджала губы, обдумывая ответ, который она тщетно силилась найти все эти месяцы. То, как Доктор ей улыбался, как смотрел на нее, как целовал ее… все это говорило о том, что Роуз ему нравится. Может, даже, что он ее любит. Но это вовсе не означало, что она ему нужна, что он желает, чтобы она всегда была рядом. Так что Роуз не знала, во что верить.

– Вот что, Роуз, – твердо сказал Джек, взяв ее за руку, – мы пришли, чтобы забрать тебя с собой. Ты должна вернуться.

– Вернуться? С чего это? Он не…

– После твоего ухода он явно не в себе, Роуз, – оборвал ее Джек. – Да, он теперь редко показывается кому-то на глаза, но я видел его сразу после того, как ты покинула цирк, и он…

– В каком смысле «редко показывается на глаза»? – нахмурившись, перебила его Роуз.

– Мы сначала подумали, что он нас бросил, – объяснила Донна, – так как он перестал появляться на репетициях. Но потом мы заметили, что перегоревшие лампочки ночью заменяются на новые, а сломавшееся оборудование – ремонтируется, но никто из нас не прикладывал к этому руку, потому что только Доктору известно, как чинить эти чертовы штуки. Правда, потом он вновь начал заглядывать на репетиции, но раз в неделю, а то и реже. И он все время где-то прячется. Бедный Алонзо постоянно караулит у дверей его комнаты, но Доктор к ней даже не приближается, там давно уже никто ничего не трогал и все покрылось пылью. Доктор как будто исчез.

– Вот поэтому ты и должна вернуться, Роуз, – повторил Джек.

Искушение было велико, но Роуз зажмурилась и яростно покачала головой, отгоняя его.

– Я не могу, Джек. Он не желает иметь со мной ничего общего. Если я вернуть, он опять меня прогонит.

– Ерунда это все, и ты сама это понимаешь, – гневно сказал Джек и сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться. – Роуз, ты не видела, каким он стал. Когда до нас дошло, что тебя нигде нет, ни в его комнате, ни в твоей, я пошел спросить у Доктора, куда ты подевалась. И он был… Я никогда еще не видел его таким. Что бы он тебе не наговорил, поверь мне, он лгал.

– Он от тебя без ума, Роуз, – вставила Донна, слегка улыбаясь, – уж я-то знаю, я эксперт в этой области. Спроси у любого в цирке, все со мной согласны.

Роуз тяжело вздохнула и потерла лоб.

– Нет, это бесполезно. Он даже не захотел ничего обсуждать, не захотел постараться все наладить. Он просто выгнал меня, и все.

– Это потому что он тупоголовый идиот, – пожала плечами Донна с таким видом, словно это было совершенно очевидно. – Неужели тебе не ясно, Роуз? Он выставил тебя из цирка, потому что боится за тебя, а не потому что не любит. Черт побери, ты слишком легко сдаешься. Надеюсь, ты хотя бы устроила ему взбучку перед уходом. Или нет?

Роуз закусила губу и уставилась на друзей, которые не сводили с нее обеспокоенных и выжидающих глаз, мысленно вновь и вновь взвешивая все «за» и «против». Она так скучала по передвижному цирку под синим шатром, по его обитателям и по Доктору, что это причиняло ей почти физическую боль. Роуз отдала бы все, что у нее осталось, чтобы вернуться к Доктору, но что если он снова выставит ее вон? Что если она ему все же не нужна? Второго раза она не перенесет.

Джек приблизился к ней и сказал мягко:

– Роуз, мы не пришли бы к тебе, если бы не считали, что это действительно необходимо. Ты и Доктор… За все те годы, что мы провели в этом безумном цирке, он еще никогда и ни к кому не относился так, как к тебе. – Джек с нежностью усмехнулся, перебирая в памяти воспоминания, связанные с Доктором. – Он, конечно, болван, но он хороший человек. Я неплохо успел его изучить, Роуз, и поверь мне, он любит тебя, любит так сильно, что это толкает его на всякие глупости. И я не собираюсь смотреть, как вы, два дурня, рушите свою жизнь. Так что давай, собирай свои вещи, ты едешь с нами.

С этими словами Джек подмигнул Роуз, а Донна решительно скрестила на груди руки, демонстрируя, что полностью солидарна с Джеком.

Роуз не сдержала улыбки и опять вздохнула, но уже не так тяжело.

– Сдается мне, у меня нет выбора, так?

– Ну разумеется нет, блондиночка, – со счастливой усмешкой отозвалась Донна.

* * *

Когда Роуз Тайлер вернулась в синее шапито, на манеже шло вечернее представление. Громкая музыка, сотрясающая шатер, дрожью отдавалась в костях, а публика охала, ахала, вопила от восторга и аплодировала воздушным акробатам, которые делали головокружительные кульбиты под куполом цирка. Костюмы артистов и их тела блестели и сверкали в свете бирюзово-золотых огней. Но акробаты в ту минуту меньше всего интересовали Роуз, ее занимала только одна мысль – как найти Доктора.

Джек  и Донна не сомневались, что он где-то в цирке, да и Роуз хорошо помнила, как однажды он сказал ей, что обязательно смотрит все номера. Его цирк и его артисты были очень для него важны, и он никогда бы их не оставил. Ни за что на свете.

Роуз обвела взглядом все зрительские ряды, убежденная в том, что он где-то там, где-то поблизости. Но нет, в толпе зрителей Роуз не углядела и намека на растрепанные волосы, темные глаза, синий смокинг и ослепительную улыбку. И потому она незаметно проскользнула за кулисы и, не разбирая пути, побрела по коридорам шапито. Внезапно ее охватило такое неистовое, нестерпимое желание увидеть Доктора, что у нее бешено забилось сердце и кровь застучала в ушах, а ноги сами собой понесли ее по извилистым коридорам куда-то вперед, к ведомой только им одним цели.

К тому моменту, как Роуз добежала до кабинета Доктора, она тяжело дышала и, не дав себе ни секунды передышки, она буквально ввалилась в комнату, при виде которой ее бедное сердце болезненно сжалось. Как и сказала Донна, все вокруг покрывала пыль, этот вечный спутник времени. Кабинет был погружен в темноту, когда Роуз туда вошла, лампы не горели, а оплавленные свечи казались сделанными не из воска, а из пыли, так что их невозможно было зажечь. На углу стола стояла полупустая кружка с тем, что когда-то было чаем, а сейчас – плесенью. Стул валялся на полу, а наполовину разобранная музыкальная шкатулка, которая так и не была починена, лежала на столе в окружении своих многочисленных частей, давно забытая и заброшенная. Рядом с ней примостилась банка джема, чье содержимое ничуть не уменьшилось с того раза, когда Роуз последний раз ее видела. Пол был устлан разбросанными бумагами, словно их разметал ворвавшийся в помещение ветер, но никто так и не удосужился их собрать. Старые книги с надорванными корешками были открыты, точно ожидая, что их хозяин вот-вот возьмет их и возобновит чтение. А посредине стола стоял снежный шар, тот самый, который Доктор вертел в руке, пока ел джем, в тот день, когда сопровождаемая Алонзо Роуз впервые с ним встретилась.

Вдыхая оцепеневшее прошлое и прислушиваясь к отголоскам давно канувших в Лету событий, Роуз подошла к столу и взяла с него снежный шар. Ее тонкие пальцы оставили четкие следы на толстом слое пыли, под которым скрывалось холодное стекло. Сдув с него пыль, Роуз печально посмотрела на маленькую синюю полицейскую телефонную будку, стоящую в центре снежного шара, и потрясла его, с легкой улыбкой наблюдая за взметнувшимися хлопьями фальшивого снега, закружившимися вокруг будки. Поставив шар на место, Роуз еще несколько минут заворожено следила за  опадающим снегом.

Это действие – такое, вроде бы, заурядное и незначительное – пробудило в ней что-то… У Роуз не было для этого названия, но это что-то смело с ее души ту паутину, которой, казалось, она была покрыта все эти месяцы, и вместо крови влило в ее вены решимость. Роуз поклялась, что отыщет Доктора во что бы то ни стало и снова наполнит этот кабинет жизнью.

И она сдержала эту клятву. Найти Доктора у нее получилось удивительно быстро: она стремительно шагала по коридору, прилегающему к манежу, когда она его увидела. Доктор прятался в одном из укромных темных уголков и, слегка отодвинув занавес, отделявший коридор от манежа, смотрел представление. Роуз замерла, и само время будто бы остановило свой бег, застыв вокруг девушки подобно янтарю, пленившему древнее насекомое. Роуз затаила дыхание, жадно разглядывая Доктора, освещенного лишь отблесками бирюзово-золотых огней, игравшими на его лице – печальном, осунувшемся, ожесточенном и таким уставшем, словно Доктор держал на своих плечах всю тяжесть этого мира. Его неизменные синий смокинг, бордовые кроссовки и бордовая же бабочка куда-то исчезли, сменившись коричневым костюмом в полоску и длинным бежевым плащом, в которых он выглядел старше и зауряднее, но, как ни странно, более привлекательно, чем раньше.

Не в силах больше молчать, Роуз позвала дрожащим голосом:

– Доктор!

Он среагировал мгновенно, резко подняв голову и повернувшись в сторону Роуз. И как только он заметил ее, Роуз почувствовала, что ее жизнь, разлетевшаяся было на кусочки, снова собрана в одно целое. Шокированный и не верящий своим глазам Доктор опустил руку, и занавес бесшумно закрылся, оставив коридор в полумраке. Открыв рот, инспектор манежа уставился на Роуз диким взглядом, но в нем не было ни злости, ни раздражения, ни мрака. И в этот миг Роуз была совершенно уверена – она определила это по его выражению и ощутила всем сердцем, – что сделала все правильно: она вернулась домой и никогда больше его не покинет.

Роуз даже не заметила, как он сорвался с места, только поняла вдруг, что он уже прижимает ее себе и стискивает в объятиях. Он него исходил привычный запах цирка – попкорна, опасности и приключений, жвачки и огня, – но было в этой смеси и кое-что новое: грусть и обреченность, почти сросшиеся с Доктором и ставшие его неотъемлемой частью. А затем Доктор, обнимающий Роуз за талию, еще крепче прижал ее к себе, оторвав от земли, и его сердце застучало в такт ее. Роуз расхохоталась ему на ухо, одновременно всхлипывая и глотая слезы, и это было потрясающе и невероятно –  вновь почувствовать себя живой. За занавесом, на манеже, музыка все нарастала и нарастала пока, наконец, не достигла кульминации, и публика взорвалась аплодисментами и восторженными криками. Доктор непрерывно повторял ее имя, но оглушенная Роуз не могла разобрать, с какой интонацией, но это было и неважно, потому что как только он опустил ее на ноги, он взял ее лицо в свои ладони и поцеловал.

В его самозабвенном страстном поцелуе было все: и любовь, и желание, и отчаяние. Роуз вцепилась в лацканы его пиджака, а Доктор вернул руки ей на талию, и они продолжили целоваться так, словно это был последний в их жизни поцелуй – нетерпеливо, пылко, жадно, сталкиваясь носами и удовлетворенно вздыхая.

Когда они отстранились друг от друга, чтобы сделать глоток воздуха, зрители все еще с энтузиазмом аплодировали циркачам, поражаясь великолепному представлению. Задыхающаяся Роуз счастливо захихикала, когда Доктор прислонился лбом к ее лбу и, улыбаясь, сказал радостно:

– Роуз Тайлер, ты вернулась!

– Ага. – Роуз ухватилась за его галстук, такой непривычный по сравнению с бабочкой. – Собираешься по этому поводу что-нибудь предпринять?

Доктор немного отодвинулся от Роуз, чтобы взглянуть на нее, и у едва отдышавшейся девушки перехватило дыхание: она и забыла, какая у него восхитительная улыбка.

– Ни за что!

Внезапно радость в его глазах померкла, уступив место грусти и раскаянию, и Доктор сказал, нахмурившись:

– Роуз, прости меня. Я был идиотом. Идиотским идиотическим идиотом, я это признаю. Это был самый дурацкий поступок в моей жизни, и я….

Роуз прислонила палец к его губам, прерывая его чарующую болтовню.

– Шшш, мы поговорим об этом позже, ладно?

Доктор просиял:

– За чаем и закуской?

– Да, – засмеялась Роуз. – Отличное предложение. За чаем и закуской.

– Как в старые добрые времена, – с теплотой в голосе произнес он.

Мгновение он смотрел на Роуз с широкой усмешкой, а затем опять стиснул ее в объятиях и закружил по коридору, так что она задела ногами занавес, который заколыхался подобно морским волнам, но ни Роуз, ни Доктора это не волновало.

* * *

В тот день, когда Роуз Тайлер вернулась в передвижной цирк под синим шатром, который внутри был гораздо больше, чем снаружи, в тот день, когда они с Доктором впервые за долгое время пили чай с печенюшками в его кабинете, сидя на пыльном столе, на который инспектор манежа постелил свой плащ, Доктор признался Роуз в любви.

Она уронила свою чашку, залив чаем подол платья, и накинулась на Доктора с поцелуем. От неожиданности он тоже уронил свою чашку и удивленно что-то промычал, когда губы Роуз атаковали его, и они оба едва не свалились со стола.

Когда Роуз наконец оторвалась от Доктора, его волосы были еще более взъерошены, чем обычно, и торчали в разные стороны, одежда потеряла презентабельный вид, а с шеи свисал уже развязанный галстук. Прочистив горло, Доктор спросил осторожно:

– Это значит, что ты остаешься?

– Я определенно не собираюсь никуда уходить, – пообещала Роуз, теребившая его галстук, который, как она для себя решила, понравился ей больше бордовой бабочки. – Ты больше от меня не избавишься, тем более так легко.

Доктор взял ее руки в свои и, поцеловав ее пальцы, сказал просто:

– Хорошо.

 _Конец_

 

 

* * *

[[1]](http://archiveofourown.org/javascripts/tiny_mce/plugins/paste/pasteword.htm?1311332126#_ftnref1) Инспектор манежа (он же режиссер манежа) - работник цирка, руководящий цехами, связанными с проведением циркового представления и репетиционной работой артистов. Инспектор манежа:

\- составляет расписания репетиций;

\- наблюдает за их проведением;

\- составляет график выступлений артистов;

\- следит за состоянием манежа.

Во время представления инспектор манежа:

\- объявляет номера программы;

\- участвует в клоунадах;

\- объявляет антракты.


End file.
